


a moment’s grace

by planetcleer



Series: space boyfriends rewritten [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, MINOR TRoS spoilers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, a fix it for jj, bc obviously we need more post battle reunion fics, thanks oscar isaac and john boyega for your validation and blessings, the coward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: People chitter to one another and embrace all around him as he begins staggering through the throngs, eyes searching endlessly. It feels like every other second, someone claps his shoulder, stops him to shake his hand, to pull him into a hug, to congratulate him on a job well done. He doesn’t pay much attention, just nods and smiles, albeit distractedly, because it’s what’s expected of him and moves on. He feels almost like he’s inside a dream. He feels almost numb.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: space boyfriends rewritten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579174
Comments: 42
Kudos: 524





	a moment’s grace

**Author's Note:**

> -cracks knuckles-
> 
> been awhile since i’ve written anything, let alone for star wars, so bear with me. just something quick i wrote up bc i couldn’t stop thinking abt poe and finn after seeing tros last night. 
> 
> very, very mild spoilers ahead.

Before the Falcon’s ramp even lowers, Finn can already hear the roar of celebration spreading through the jungle of Ajan Kloss. As his feet touch solid ground for what feels like the first time in a lifetime, the sound is almost deafening around him, and he barely registers the feeling of Lando clapping him on the back as he and Chewie push past him into the growing crowd. Jannah squeezes his upper arm once before she, too, disappears, presumably to find the rest of her old company, and Finn, despite being surrounded by so many people, feels strikingly alone.

People chitter to one another and embrace all around him as he begins staggering through the throngs, eyes searching endlessly. It feels like every other second, someone claps his shoulder, stops him to shake his hand, to pull him into a hug, to congratulate him on a job well done. He doesn’t pay much attention, just nods and smiles, albeit distractedly, because it’s what’s expected of him and moves on. He feels almost like he’s inside a dream. He feels almost numb. 

It’s hard to ignore the desperation in some of the faces he passes as they search for their loved ones, hoping against all hope that they survived, too, or the sobs of those who have already come to the realization that victory can be bittersweet. They saved not only their own lives, but the lives of an entire galaxy, and yet so many were lost along the way, went down fighting for a cause they would never even be able to see through. It’s too fresh to be anything but a small consolation that their lives didn’t end in vain.

Still, he pushes on, searching and searching and searching, not quite sure what for. His mind is blank. He needs something but he doesn’t know what. He feels, abruptly, like he’s falling, fast, slipping into a dark void of emptiness, and each second that passes pushes him further and further into blind panic and desperation. His chest tightens. He can’t remember what it feels like to breathe.

“Finn!”

He turns. As if knowingly, the crowd has parted just enough for him to recognize Poe Dameron, staring hard, and he feels instantly and undeniably drawn to him. Before Finn even realizes it, his feet are moving, faster and faster until suddenly the two of them are crashing into each other like asteroids. 

Poe’s touch is electric. Finn’s breath comes gasping back into him, the world suddenly crashing down around them, and he clings to the other man as if he’s the only thing keeping the air in his lungs. That isn’t much far off from how he feels. As his vision blurs with tears, he presses his face into Poe’s shoulder and lets the name fall from his lips like a prayer.

“ _Poe_.”

He feels a hand slide up the back of his neck to cradle his head, and the tension bleeds out of him in seconds, “ _Finn_.”

And then, they’re kissing. It happens so fast, there will be debate later over who really kissed who first, but Finn doesn’t even spare it a thought now as he grasps at the collar of Poe’s flightsuit, their bodies pressed together in a fine line. He had been too afraid before all this to admit his feelings, but now he isn’t quite sure how they made it so long _without_ doing this.

Because Poe kisses with a ferocity, with a hunger, like he’s been starving in the desert for weeks and Finn is a five-star buffet, like he can’t possibly get enough. He kisses like it’s his dying breath, like there’s nothing more important in the universe than this, like he’s afraid that if he stops, he’ll never be able to again. He kisses like Finn is his first, his last, and his only, like kissing him is the only thing he’s ever wanted to do.

Finn can only bring himself to break away when he begins to feel lightheaded, and even then moves just enough to rest his forehead against the other’s. As they catch their breath, both panting, he drinks in every line in Poe’s features, makes note of every cut, every bruise, every smudge of dirt. He’s still so breathtakingly handsome. His lips are wet, reddened, cheeks ruddy, and with his curls falling wildly and his eyes brimming with emotion... He looks utterly debauched. Finn wants to see him like this over and over and over again.

“I thought - ” Poe’s voice, when it comes, is thick. Finn moves his hands to cup his face, thumbs sweeping away the warm tears rolling down his cheeks, as he continues, “Rose said you were still on the command ship and for a minute I thought - ”

“I’m here,” Finn, still openly weeping himself, meets Poe’s gaze, and the vulnerability he finds there makes his heart feel like it’ll explode.

“I know,” Poe just looks back at him, as if he still doesn’t really believe it, and draws him in for another deep kiss. 

This one is slower, gentler, less hungry and more of an assurance that they’re both here and alive and okay. They’re both okay. They rescued the galaxy, together, and they’ll face stamping out the remnants of the First Order and rebuilding the Republic together, too, when the time comes, but for now, it’s enough for Finn just to be in Poe’s arms. 

The celebration still rages on around them when they finally pull away and Finn blinks, having honestly, somehow, tuned everyone else out. If anyone took particular notice of their little moment, they didn’t show it. More ships had returned at some point, some of them from their makeshift, interplanetary fleet, and there are already drinks being passed around, some voices rising further away in song. How he missed it before, he isn’t sure, because the energy is near palpable now, vibrating through the crowd. He can feel the happiness, the relief.

Fingers intertwine with his own and his attention turns back to Poe, whose smile is soft, fond, loving. They’ll have to start mingling soon, accepting and doling our gratitude in turn, making rounds to hug and appreciate every familiar face they see, and honestly, his very next objective is to find Rey. Despite how desperate he felt only minutes ago, he doesn’t hate the thought of having to separate from Poe for a bit. For once, there’s no threat of impending doom hanging over their heads, and they’ll have their time together later. 

Besides, right now, he doesn’t feel like it needs to be said. He can see it in Poe’s eyes, feel it in the circles being rubbed into the back of his hand, hear it in the silence between them even with all the chaos in the background—

 _I love you_.

 _I love you, too_.


End file.
